


Faunus Against Fang: A Sisterhood Born

by LonerWolf34



Series: Faunus Against Fang (FAF) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Faunuas Against Fang AU, Gen, OC Centered Story, Origin Story, Set In The RWBYverse, Young Blake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf34/pseuds/LonerWolf34
Summary: The Origin Story of Megan Thistle, a young adventurous girl living in Menagerie. Through her adventuring she meets a girl abandoned by her parents, and Megan's family take her in. There is one problem through, the girl is human and not all the faunus approve of a human living there. Despite this young Megan declares her protection to the girl as she is her sister now. This is the story of their bond.Set in the RWBYverse, OC focused, beginning of a series.





	1. Rescuing A Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction story. It's mostly centered about my original characters, but it will have canon characters where I think they belong. I plan on writing this as a series, and later in the series there will a plot with the canon characters. However this is an origin story for my character Megan. Hope you still give it a read. Thanks so much in advance if you do.

                It was early, that Megan knew, looking through the curtains she saw the sun had just risen. She let out a small yawn and looked over at the cause of her awakening. Her canine companion whining and softly pawing at the door. “Need to go out boy?” She asked the small white wolf pup. In response he began to spin around in a circle in front on the door, a signal she recognised as a request to go outside. “Alright Luka, let’s go get daddy up then.” Luka let out a happy yip as Megan hopped out of bed and opened her door. Together they padded over to her parent’s room, reaching up for the door handle the small girl opened the door quietly and walked over to her dad’s side of the bed. “Daddy? Daddy Luka needs to go out.” She reached up to shake her father’s shoulder as she spoke. A soft sleepy grumble was all she got in response. “Dad, Luka really needs to go out.” She spoke a little louder.

 

                “Megan what’s going on?” Her mother asked from the other side of the bed, still mostly in a sleep state.

 

                “Luka needs to go out mom. Can you take him?” She walked over to her mother’s side of the bed.

 

                “Mmm just take him yourself dear.” Her mother mumbled falling back asleep soon after.

 

                “Oh, okay mom!” She responded with a chipper tone, and then glanced at Luka “Come on then Luka, we watched Daddy do this lots of times!” In response Luka let out a small bark. She walked into the living room and grabbed Luka’s leash and draped it over her shoulders. Luka was a good boy, she only took the leash with her because her father always did. Next, she grabbed her small practice sword, made out a strong plastic substance, it was durable but held no true danger to the wieldier or those she wields it against, however the four-year-old didn’t realise this. All she knew was she should be prepared in case she ran into any Grimm. She needed to always be prepared just like her father. “Alright Luka that’s all we need let’s go buddy!”

 

                They stepped outside together into morning heat of Menagerie, they lived outside of the main city, close to a dense forest, a forest that Megan loved. “Come on Luka let’s go exploring!” The young pup let a small happy bark as he ran over to a tree to relieve himself and Megan followed. “Better?” She smiled at her companion. With a wag of a tail and a nuzzle against her side she got her answer. “Good, now let’s go!” She jumped onto a small log and looked at the forest with the thought of adventuring on her mind, she smiled.

 

They had been exploring the forest, without incident when Megan’s silver wolf ear twitched towards a different sound. “Luka,” she spoke in a whisper, “do you hear that?” Luka’s ears were also facing towards the sound. She drew her practice sword from where she had tucked in into her pajama pants and pointed towards the direction of the sword. “Come on Luka I think someone’s in trouble!” She ran off in the direction of the sound she recognized as crying once she got closer; Luka trotting along right beside her. Soon they had reached the source of the sound. There at the base of a tree was a crying pink haired little girl no older than Megan herself. “Excuse me fair princess do you need saving? I am Knight Megan, and this is the noblest of steeds Luka!” She gestured to Luka with her sword.

 

The pink haired girl looked up and wiped a few tears from eyes. “W-what do you want?”

 

“To save princesses like you of course! For what else would a knight such as myself do?” Megan responded holding a hand over her pajama clad chest.

 

                “I’m not a princess, and can a girl even be a knight?” the pink hair questioned, no longer crying.

 

                “Pfft, you're silly of course a girl can be a knight, you just have to be brave! It doesn’t matter that I’m a girl or faunus. I’m a knight protector of all!” She said with a smile.

 

“F-Faunus?!” The girl jumped to her feet and held her fists up in fighting stance. “Daddy said Faunus were monsters!”

 

“What? Faunus aren’t monsters, wait are you human? Ooh I haven’t met a human before!” She stepped towards the girl with excitement.

 

“Back away! I’ll fight you!” The young girl screamed.

 

“Whoa, whoa I’m going not hurt you. Knights don’t hurt princesses, whether they're human or faunus. And I told you I’m a knight!” She took a small step back hoping to not further scare the girl. “Where is your Dad anyway and why were you crying?”

 

“H-he left me… we took a boat here, and I thought Daddy and I were having a great time… but then we got off the boat together before he got back on and left me… told me to go get eaten by the faunus… so I ran as I could from all the faunus. I hope he comes back… maybe he’s pulling a prank…” She sniffled and began crying again.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay Princess, faunus aren’t monsters I promise, but your daddy… he sounds like the real monster… leaving behind his princess.” She walked up to crying girl and pulled her into a hug.

 

“W-what are you doing?” She sobbed into Megan’s shoulder, but her arms were stiff at her sides.

“Hugging you, my mommy always hugs me when I’m sad, and you're sad. So, I need to make you feel better.” Megan rubbed her back soothingly.

 

“I-I never got a hug before… that I can remember. This is nice though, maybe you aren’t a monster.” The girl stifled a sob.

 

Megan took a step back and looked at the girl. “Well princess, I don’t think finding your family would be saving you, and it’s my job to save you. So, I’m going share my parents with you! They’ll love you like they do me and that way you’ll be close to your knight for protection always!” Luka walked up to the crying girl and nuzzled her gently. “See Luka already loves you! What do you say Princess? Let me rescue you?”

 

“Your parents would treat me like you do? Give me those hugs?” She asked wiping away her tears and reaching down to pet the white wolf rubbing his muzzle against her thigh.

 

“Of course! Mommy will hug you and I will too, daddy doesn’t hug as much but he shows his love in over ways!” To help prove her point she pulled the girl in for another hug.

 

“O-okay, I’ll go with you. I guess it would be safer then staying in this forest anyway.” She replied into the other girl’s shoulder.

 

“Awesome! I promise I’ll be the best knight ever for you my princess.” She bowed.

 

“Hehe, you already are.” The girl giggled and smiled for the first time.

 

Megan gave her a smile and grabbed her sword with one hand the girls hand with her other. “Alright Luka lead the way home!”

 

They followed Luka’s keen nose all the way back to Megan’s home. Seeing Megan’s parents Luka let out a few happy barks. “Mom, Dad!” Megan called after noticing them.

 

“Megan! Megan oh my Oum!” Megan’s mom started running towards her daughter, her father following close behind. The pink haired girl hid behind Megan shrinking down. “Megan where have you been?!” Her mother screamed as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

 

“What do you mean Mommy? Luka needed to go out and you told me to take myself.” She answered confused about her mother’s panic.

 

“What?! I said no such thing why I would tell my four-year-old daughter to go walking by herself?!” Her mother responded.

 

“When did she tell you this Megan?” Her father asked calmly.

 

“This morning, when you were both in bed.” She looked up at her father.

 

“Hmm, Rose dear you probably told her in your sleep. It wouldn’t be the first time you had a conversation in your sleep.” As he spoke a smile grew on his face. “Now Luka, you kept my little girl safe right?” Luka let out an affirmative bark. “Good boy. Now,” he looked over at the pink haired girl behind Megan “Who is this?”

 

“Oh!” Megan released herself from her mother’s arms and put an arm around the other young girl. “This is my princess! I found her in the forest. Her evil daddy left her behind.”

 

“What? How could any parent do that, are you sure?” The girls mother asked in shock.

 

“Mhm he’s evil.” Megan confirmed.

 

“Is this true little one?” Her father asked the young girl.

 

She nodded. “H-he told me that I was going to be eaten by the faunus.” She looked up at the bear ears on the man’s head “But so far you faunus seem nicer than my parents ever have been…”

 

“I told her I could share you two with me! I’ll share all my stuff with her! We can’t let her live in the forest daddy!” Megan looked at her dad pleadingly.

 

“Steve, we can’t just let this little girl try to make it on her own. She’s human.” Megan’s mom looked her husband.

 

Steve let out a sigh and looked at the two girls. “She can stay with us for now, but I need to speak to Ghira. After all she is human.”

 

“Daddy! Just because she’s human doesn’t mean she shouldn’t be able to stay.” Megan proclaimed.

 

“I know my little thistle, but not all faunus feel the same. If she gets approval, she’ll be a lot safer.” Her father ruffled the girls silver hair.

 

Megan looked at the girl and got one knee and put a hand over her chest. “I promise you I will always protect you princess. No matter what.”

 

“Well that settles it, she’s staying, and you can talk to Ghira tomorrow at work right dear?” Her mother smiled at both girls.

 

“Of course, Rose, now come on girls let’s go get you both some breakfast hmm?” He father smiled and turned towards the direction of their house.

 

                “Oh dear, I didn’t even get your name! What’s your name sweetie?” Rose asked the pink haired girl.

 

                “T-thulite, Thulite W-“ Thulite stuttered.

 

                “Thistle. Thulite Thistle.” Megan interrupted. “My new sister.”

 

 

 

 

               


	2. Know That You're Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following morning filled with warmth and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short chapter, I hope to make these chapters longer in the future. Right now the shortness just helps me get them out quickly without the stress of needing to reach a word count. Thanks for reading!

The next morning Megan awoke as she heard her father in the shower. She glanced at her alarm clock; noticing it was six in the morning, a half hour earlier than her father usually got ready for work. She guessed it must be because he needed to speak to Mister Belladonna about her new sister. Hopefully he would accept her, she didn’t want to have to fight him. She’d do anything for her princess and sister, she did promise her protection and a knight always kept their promises. With that in mind she hopped out of bed, waking Luka up. Luka let out a small bark and walked over to Megan nuzzling her legs. “Good morning boy!” she greeted him with a loving pat to his head. “We need to get ready for school Luka come on!” She walked over to her dresser pulling out a black pair of shorts and a dark purple shirt. Luka hopped back onto the bed and grabbed a light purple hat off the bed post and then trotted back over to Megan. “Thanks boy!” she said as she retrieved her favourite hat from her canine companion.

She dressed quickly and situated her hat, so her ears fit through the slits comfortably. The hat was designed to be worn with the brim facing forward, but Megan always wore it backwards. “Ready?” She asked the white wolf. Luka gave an affirmative bark, so she opened the door, and headed into living room Luka close behind. 

“Morning little thistle, you’re up early today.” The girl's father smiled at the two of them. “Thought I was going to have to wake you.”

“Nope! I heard you up daddy, so I started getting ready, I have great hearing remember daddy!” She flickered one of her wolf ears as she spoke.

“Of course, how could I forget.” Her father smiled fondly. “So then, what first today? Milk or walk?” 

“Hmmm,” Megan rubbed ear contemplating. “what do you think Luka?” 

Luka started to spin in response. “Ah a walk then. Do you want to wake up the other little one Megan?” Steve asked.

“Oh yeah!” Megan ran off to the guest room, that was now Thulite’s and charged into the room and jumped on the bed. “Sister! Get up, get up! It’s time for our morning walk.”

Thulite let out a small scream and looked around frantically. “W-what’s going on?!” 

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you princess, um Daddy, Luka and I are going on a walk. Want to come?” Megan asked realizing, maybe charging into her new sister’s room like that wasn’t a good idea.

“O-oh Megan. Right. I forgot where I was.” She let out a small sad sigh. “I think I’d like to just stay here please? I’m really tired.” Thulite looked up at the girl with a small smile. “Thank you though, I’ve never felt wanted before.”

Megan let out a gasp and laid beside the girl and wrapped her arms around her nuzzling her head into the girl’s neck. “Daddy?” she called out.

Shortly after her father appeared in the door way and looked at the two girls with a warm smile. “Yes dear?”

“I think it will be just Luka and you on the walk today. Can we have our milk in here though?” The girl asked her father, voice muffled by Thulite’s shoulder. 

“Of course, my little thistle, do you like milk as well little one?” He asked the pink haired girl who was staring at Megan with a confused expression.

“Um yes” She answered shyly.

“Well then I’ll be right back girls.” He left the room but left the bedroom door open.

“M-Megan what are you doing?” Thulite asked.

“I’m cuddling you, silly, you sounded sad again and I want you to know I want you.” As she spoke she tightened her grip around the girl and tickled her face with her ears as she nuzzled into Thulite’s neck some more. “You’re my princess and it’s time you were treated as such.”

“T-thank you Megan. My knight.” She let out a small giggle.

Megan smiled and spoke into the girl’s neck “You have a pretty laugh.”

“Thanks?” Thulite giggled more at the odd comment “Um, may I touch your ears? They look soft.”

Megan raised her head and looked into Thulite’s bright pink gem like eyes “Of course if it will make you happy.”

She nodded shyly and reached out hesitantly to pet her ears. She gently stroked the soft furry appendages. “Is this okay?”

“Mmhmm that feels nice” she responded with a goofy smile. Which caused Thulite to giggle some more.

“Here we go girls, two warm milks.” The girl’s father said as he entered the room. “Now what’s going on here hmm?” 

“I’m making my sister happy daddy!” Megan chirped.

“Is this okay?” The girl asked as she slowly raised her hand from Megan’s ear, earning a whimper from the other girl.

“As long Megan is okay with it.” The man responded.

“I am daddy!” Megan quickly said.

“Well then, continue, but first drink your milk before it gets to cool.” He handed Megan her usual plastic yellow mug with a rainbow across one side and a slogan for ‘Dust-Savers’, and the girl a blue plastic mug with black speckles. “Enjoy.”

“Thanks daddy! You’re the best.” Megan quickly began drinking her milk.

“T-thank you.” Thulite took a tentative sip of the warm white liquid in her mug. “This is nice.”

“Megan loves warm milk in the mornings.” The man smiled fondly. “Now I better get Luka off on his walk, then we need to get you to school little thistle. Sorry about it being early.”

“It’s okay daddy, Blakey is always there early, maybe she’d like some company for once.” Megan responded with a smile.

“I’m she sure will, now be good you two. Stay in the house Megan.” Her dad said as he left the room. 

“I will daddy!” She called out. Once he was gone she promptly finished her milk and laid back beside Thulite.

Thulite followed Megan and finished her milk off as well and placed her mug on the bed side table. She glanced at Megan and laid beside her draping her arm across her torso. “Am I doing this right?” 

“Mmhmm, as long as we’re both comfy you can’t go wrong.” Megan wrapped her arm back around Thulite like she had done earlier. 

“This is really nice.” Thulite said relaxing into the other girls embrace.

“It is, we should do this every morning! Cuddle time.” Megan proclaimed with a smile.

“I would really like that.” Thulite said following up with a yawn.

The two girls continued to cuddle until they fell back asleep in each others’ arms resting in a peaceful slumber full of love.


	3. A Crown For Her Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan goes to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3, hope you all enjoy. In the next day or two I will be going back to tidy up the previous two chapters. Hopefully this one has less errors, sorry I don't have a beta reader or anything. ^^'

When the girls' father arrived back home from his walk with Luka, he saw the two girls curled up together on Thulite's bed. He smiled warmly and pulled out his scroll to take a picture for his wife to see later. He decided to let them sleep a few moments longer, it was very rare for Megan to ever go back to sleep once she was awake. Luka however decided he needed to be a part of the cuddles currently happening and jumped up onto the bed curling up at the girls' feet. Steve quickly snapped another picture before heading over to his bedroom. "Rose?" He called as he entered, "Rose you need to be awake to watch little Thulite this morning until I get her into school." The man shook his wife's shoulder gently.

"Mmm okay, okay I'm getting up." Rose let out a yawn and began to stretch.

"Thanks dear." The man smiled and went to go rewake up his daughter. "Megan?" he called softly, and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

The young girls ears perked up and her eyes fluttered open, like him she was normally a light sleeper. "Yes daddy?"

"It's time to go to school little thistle." He smiled as she leaped out of bed awakening the other girl.

"M-Megan?" Thulite mumbled as she sleepily looked over where the girl had once laid.

"Oh sorry sis, I need to go to school! Wait... shouldn't sister come to school too daddy?" Megan asked.

"Hopefully soon little thistle but I need to talk to Mr. Belladona and get her approved, then talk to school teachers to get her registered. Okay?" He gave her a small smile.

"Okay daddy," The girl looked over at her sister and jumped back on the bed and wrapped her in arms. "I'll miss you sis!"

"I'll miss you too..." Thulite whispered softly but Megan and Steve both heard it due to their faunus ears amplifying their hearing.

"Don't worry little one, Rose will look after you." He smiled down at the shy pinked haired girl. "Now on come Megan we need to get going."

"Yes daddy!" She gave Thulite one last squeeze before racing out the room and grabbing her purple back pack. Her father following close behind.

Once at school Megan raced over to the small child sized bench that her school mate Blake Belladona usually sat at in the morning to read. As usual the young cat faunus clad in a light purple tank top and white shorts was sitting on the bench focused on a book. "Heya Blakey!" Megan called as she made her way over to the bench.

The dark hair girl sighed, "Hello Megan. Aren't you early today?"

"Yep! My daddy needed to leave early to talk to your daddy? So whatcha reading, is it good?" Megan plunked herself next to Blake to take a look at the book.

"It's called The Very Hungry Caterpillar by Eric Carle, but why does your dad need to talk to mine?" She placed her book to the side and raised her brow at the wolf faunus.

"Oh I have a new sister, I found her in the woods yesterday." Megan spoke with a smile.

"You found a sister in the woods?" Blake eyed the girl.

"Yeah her evil daddy abandoned her." Megan said with a low growl, not mean for Blake but for the man who tried to leave her princess to die.

"Megan... is this one your games? Like in that imagination of yours?" Blake asked skeptic.

"Nope! She's real just like Luka." Megan stated remembering when Blake didn't believe her about adopting an actual wolf pup for a pet.

Blake cringed. "Yes well thanks for not bringing him to school again... So your parents are adopting her then?"

"Yep! Can't wait till she can meet everyone, I think you'll like her Blakey." Megan smiled at her friend.

"Right, well we better start heading in the teachers should be in by now." Blake said rising from her seat.

"Oh okay!" The young wolf faunus ran towards her classroom. Leaving Blake behind her shaking her head.

Once class had officially started Megan along with all the other students sat it semi circle, while their teacher Ms. Azure read them a story about the sounds animals make. Featured on the front was a white polar bear, who remained her slightly of her father, although his ears were brown. After Ms. Azure had finished reading she asked the class which animal was their favourite.

"Blake how about you start us off today hmm? Which animal from the story did you like the most?" The teacher asked.

"The leopard, I really liked his spots." Blake answered.

"Great, what about you Illia? " Ms. Azure asked.

"The peacock! I loved her pretty feathers!" The girl responded.

"That's great Illia, but that was a male peacock, they use their pretty feathers to attract females." The teacher explained.

"That's not fair..." She murmured.

Their teacher let out a little chuckle before continuing to ask other pre-school students the same question. When she got to Megan the excited wolf faunus smiled at looked into her teachers blue eyes. "The white... polar? bear." She struggled to recall the proper name the teacher had told them for a short moment. "I really like it because it reminds me of my daddy!"

"Well that's very sweet. Now everyone I have prepared some paints for everyone to paint their favourite animal from the story. Please put on your painting aprons and begin. Remember it doesn't need to be perfect just have fun dearies!" She smiled as the students scattered to get ready to paint.

"Megan, I know you wanted to add texture, but did you really need to stick your ear in the paint?" Ms. Azure laughed as she helped wash the young girls ear off over at the classroom sink.

"It was worth it my bear looks great!" Megan giggled.

"That is does, I'm sure you'll family will love it." She looked over at the painting which was meant to be of a white bear with brown ears.

"Thanks!" Megan smiled the shook her now wet head to try off.

"Here try this dearie." Her teacher offered her a small white towel and watched the young proceed to dry of her ear and parts of her hair. "Now everyone it's time for free time outside before your parents come get you!"

"Yay!" Megan shouted and took off running towards the other students who were headed for the door.

Once outside Megan started collecting small purple flowers that reminded her of her namesake; thistle. After she collected several of the thistles she then sat under her favourite tree while most the other kids sans Blake were playing on the playground. She stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth as she focused on weaving the steams of the flowers together in a circle. She had just finished when she heard her teacher call the class back as the parents has arrived for pickups. She grinned and carefully held the crown of flowers she made as she trotted over the usual spot her mom picked her up.

As she approached her mom she noticed a small girl beside her wearing what looked to be her gray hoodie with wolf ears, that were lining with supporting foam that made them stand up regardless or whether the person who wore the item had the ears to fit inside. "Mom?" She questioned as she looked at the girl.

"Sorry Megan, I had Thulite borrow your hoodie, it was a little cold." Her mom looked around and then leaned in and whispered softly in her daughters ear. "Plus I didn't want anyone to know she wasn't a faunus or not recognize her."

Megan nodded a little not fully understanding but willing to go along with it. "Uh okay, well hey sis." The girl in question raised her head slightly and Megan could see her pink eyes staring back at her. "I made you something but I guess we have to wait till we're home. Um just let me go grab my stuff?" She looked up at her mother who nodded with a smile. "Alright be right back!" Megan charged into the class room and collected her now dried painting and the carefully laid it along with the flower crown inside her bag. "Perfect! Bye Ms. Azure!" She shouted with a wave and the teacher waved back with a smile.

The walk home was luckily quick and as soon as they were all inside Megan pulled Thulite into a tight hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too" The girl spoke quietly and leaned into her sister's embrace.

"Oh she can take the hoodie off now right Mom?" Megan looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Yes hon, she only has to wear it outside. Now I'm going to go prepare the three of us some snacks then we'll all play together okay?" Their mother spoke with a smile.

"Okay mom!" The girl beamed and let go of her sister to pull out the gift from her back pack. Meanwhile Thulite gave Rose a polite nod. "Sis! Take off the hoodie please!"

"Uh okay." The girl pulled the bulky item over her body and gently placed it on the back of the couch.

Megan walked towards her with her hands behind her back with a smile. "I hope you love this." She showed the ring of weaved flowers to the girl.

"Uh?" Thulite seemed confused. Megan then placed the ringlet onto the girls head.

"There a crown for my princess." She said with a proud smile.

"O-oh, heh thank you my knight." Thulite let out a small giggle as she began to smile at the other girls antics.

"Welcome!" Megan smiled "It looks nice on you, oh we need a picture! Mom!"

Rose came around the corner from the kitchen. "Yes?"

"I need you to take a picture of us! Oh, oh wait." Megan dashed away to grab her sword then returned now with Luka trotting after her. "There the princess" She motioned to Thulite, "The stead," she pointed down at Luka " and the knight." She raised her sword. Thulite giggled and Rose began snapping pictures as the two of them began posing around Luka.

"You three are all just too cute." She smiled glad that through today's technology she could remember this moment forever for all the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Illia! I know I know she went to school in Atlas, but this is Pre-school, she's four I doubt in canon she was there yet. Also I hope this wasn't a boring chapter since it so focused on school. Thanks for reading!


	4. Making It Offical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead, with a small chapter.

Steve raised his hand and gave a strong knock to the Chieftain and leader of the White Fang's office.

"Come in" A strong voice bellowed.

Steve took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to ask. He opened the door and walked in the room approaching the desk where the large panther faunus sat.

"Steve? You're here early today, do you need something?" Ghira Belladona inquired.

Steve gave a polite bow of his head, "Sir I have a favour to ask you concerning my family."

Ghira rose up out of his seat, his tall stature rivaling Steve's. "Is young Miss Thistle alright? Rose?" Concern now evident in his voice.

"Yes, they are fine, though I appreciate the concern." He paused to give the Chieftain a small smile. "It's actually concerning a new member of our family. The circumstances are a bit unusual."

"More unusual than a your four-year old having a pet wolf?" The man let out a deep chuckle.

"Would you believe this time those two found a lost little girl in the woods?" Steve let out a light laugh. In response the Chieftain raised his thick brow. "Megan and Luka found a little girl who was abandoned by her family. We wanted to take her in."

"That's very noble of you Steve. I see no problem with this... were you worried about funds?" The taller man asked.

"No, no sir I am not here to ask for more money, you pay me quite well sir." Steve quickly responded.

"Then why bring this up with me? There are other channels." He asked with a raised brow.

"She's human sir, the lost girl that is." He answered.

"Human? What was a human doing here?" Ghira asked sternly.

"The girl's father, he wanted to be rid of her sir. Left her here." Ghira raised his brow again at Steve's explanation. "Thought we would kill her sir, us faunus. The girl, she doesn't share these thoughts so much. She is actually quite close to my daughter already."

"I see... well this is interesting." He combed his fingers through his thick beard in thought. "How old?"

"Four Sir."

"Hmm, young. How can we trust her story? I don't mean to be harsh, but some humans have tried to attack us here before." He sighed softly. "Those racist's don't seem to be against using children, if they think it will help them rid the world of us."

"My wife, she noticed some scars and bruises on her when she was washing her up last night. I think she may have been abused. It," he paused and cleared his throat softly, "it looked like belt marks sir, and multiple cuts along her back. It lines up with her story. An abusive father abandoning his unwanted child. Thinking of us as monsters who would harm an innocent child; he left her to die."

"I see. That is quite tragic, well I know your family will take care of her I trust that." He gave the man a small smile before saying "However a lot of faunus here came to get away from the humans who judged or otherwise harmed them. Many have a great distaste for humans and would rather not have one living her with us."

Steve hung his head low, he was well aware of this fact. It was why he came to Ghira about this matter in the first place. The faunus here followed his rule with great respect of the man. If he were approve Thulite then he had hoped she would be safe from the other faunus' hatred. "I understand sir."

"That being said, a human raised by faunus, that could be a sign of hope for our two races. After all it is equality we fight for, therefore this girl shall be treated as one of our own. I will give my written approval for this matter. What is the girl's name?" He brought out a pen, and gave the man in front of him a beaming smile.

"Thulite sir." Steve said returning the smile. "Thank you."

"A name such as that much be fate, for what a better surname for Thulite then Thistle." The man chuckled as he wrote out the letter that would allow Thulite to officially be a part of Steve's family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! The first part of the story is actually based on true events except I was two years old. My dog and I were walking through the snow not the forest and I almost walked into the 'frozen' lake.


End file.
